I Saw Her Standing There
I Saw Her Standing There ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der fünften Staffel, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, und wird von Blaine, Jake, Ryder und Sam gesungen. Blaine hat die anderen drei zu einem Treffen gerufen, in welchem sie über Tinas gemeine und verbitterte Art reden. Er ist besorgt um sie, auch weil sie von Artie und Mike verlassen wurde und jetzt allein ist, was nicht minder zu ihrem Frust beiträgt. Sie beschließen darauf ihr zu helfen und bitten sie, mit einem entsprechenden Outfit tragend, in die Aula. Die Jungs erwarten sie bereits als The Beatles verkleidet, wobei Blaine Paul McCartney, Sam George Harrison, Ryder Ringo Starr und Jake John Lennon ist. Sie singen ihr daraufhin den Song, während Tina mit den anderen New Directions-Mädchen kreischt und sie bejubelt. Artie unterdessen zeichnet ihren Auftritt auf und macht daraus einen schwarz/weiß Film, was der Originalperformance nachempfunden ist. Am Ende will Tina wissen, für was das Ganze war und Blaine erklärt ihr, dass ihnen ihre Einsamkeit aufgefallen ist, weswegen sie ihr anbieten, dass sie sich einen von ihnen, abgesehen von Jake, als ihre Belgeitung für den Abschlussball aussuchen darf. Sie entscheidet sich für Sam und bedankt sich bei den Jungs. Das Original stammt von The Beatles aus deren Debütalbum "Please Please Me" aus dem Jahr 1963. Lyrics Blaine: 1, 2, 3, 4! Well, she was just seventeen, You know what I mean, And the way she looked was way beyond compare. Blaine und Ryder: So how could I dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there? Jake: Well she looked at me, and I, I could see That before too long I'd fall in love with her. Jake und Ryder: She wouldn't dance with another, Whooh! When I saw her standin' there. Alle: Well, my heart went "boom," When I crossed that room, And I held her hand in mine... Sam: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Ryder und Sam: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there, (Sam: Awwww!) Blaine: C'mon and dance, hey Yeah Oh yeah Jake: Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with her. Alle: Now I'll never dance with another, Whooh! Since I saw her standing there Well, since I saw her standing there Yeah, well, since I saw her standing there Trivia *Darren Criss lernte für diesen Song mit links Gitarre zu spielen, da Paul McCartney Linkshänder war und auf diese Weise spielte. *Während der Performance handeln die Mädchen genau so wie die Teenager in den 60er Jahren, wobei sie genau die gleiche Kleidung tragen (Beatlemania). *Darren und Matthew Morrison performten den Song mit anderen während einer von Matts Tourproben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman